Link
Link Screeb (May 17, 1980–September 5, 2040) is Zelda's cousin and the hero of Koridai. He is also I.M. Meen's enemy. Biography Link was born in May 17, 1980 in Hyrule City, Gomalan. As a child, he was known for being very mentally retarded. He flunked out of kindergarten after trying it for six years, and decided to became a slave warrior instead. He met the young and beautiful ungrateful Zelda, and saved her many times. However, he failed at getting a kiss because Zelda liked being a jerk to him. He then decided to go back to school, and went to Warrior College. He actually managed to graduate, probably because the general didn't want to put up with his ineptitude any longer. From there, he got a job being a YouTube Poop character, and has been working ever since. Personality Link often likes raiding people's houses and often likes either trying to kiss Zelda or grabbing his stuff for a journey. He once tried to put on a strike, and succeeded, but later realized he got ripped off. He is also a Brony and has a Rainbow Dash mask, which he made himself. Criminal Record Link has gotten a lot of stuff on his criminal record, and it has gotten worse ever since the Hylian Civil War. *Breaking and entering. *Drug abuse (mainly weed, hemp, and octoroks) *Being gay. *Breaking dress codes. *Stabbing innocent people with his sword. *Stealing money. *Insulting the King's weight. *Destroying the Coney Island Disco Palace. Status as Mah Boi In October 1993, King Harkinian promoted Link to being "Mah Boi". This meant he had tenure as a warrior and a video game character. However, he began to abuse his power (e.g., punching the king in the dong) and he was finally demoted to scrub monkey in 2011. According to rumor, he might have been "Mah Boi" as early as 1989, although that may have actually been Bizzaro Link. Face Ganon thought Link's face was the greatest in Gomalan, but he wanted to make Link's face even better, in return for Link assistance for seizing Koridai. In reality, Link has an ugly face. Quotes *"Gee, it sure is boring around here." *"I just wonder what Ganon's up to." *"Great! I'll grab my stuff!" *"What are all those heads?" *"I guess I better get going." *"Let's go find Zelda!" *"Luckily I brought my Smart Sword. It doesn't hurt anyone friendly." *"That old Ganon is no match for the king." *"Oh boy! I'm so hungry, I could eat an octorok!" *"Great! I can't wait to bomb some dodongoes!" *"What happened?" *"I can't wait to bomb Dongo!" *"Dong!" *"Luckily I brought my Smart Sword. It doesn't hurt anyone friendly. In fact, it makes them fat!" *"Gee, I'm so bored too." *"Hey! Wanna stop your f--king whining and think about something besides food for once, you fat sack of royal crap?" *"You're so sad and pathetic. I hope you die of a heart attack." *"F--k a duck!" Gallery Oni Link.png|Oni Link. Afrolink.jpg|Link's Afro. CC Link.png|Crazy Cat Link. Link Zelda.png|Link asks for a kiss. Communist Link.jpg|Communist Link. Link Tear Gas.jpg|Link uses tear gas. Link Must Dai.jpg|Evil Link. Defend Mah boi by dawnRN.jpg|Link is his boy. Images-251.jpeg|Link using a sword. Lunk.png|Not Link. Sprite Link.JPG|A Link sprite. Category:Warriors Category:Transvestites Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Druggies Category:Lacking Personality Category:Species Unknown Category:Sayans Category:Aryans Category:Appears in Zelda: Wand of Gamelon Category:Males Category:Gomalanians Category:Bronies Category:1980s Births